


Together as Lovers

by HeyitsJazmin



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types, Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hollstein - Freeform, New Year fic, Singers AU, Smut, hollstein singers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 21:12:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9142429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyitsJazmin/pseuds/HeyitsJazmin
Summary: It was New Year's Eve and everyone was waiting for the big event of the night, the ball drop, in the meantime the people enjoyed the entertainment by different artists. But everyone was waiting for the new debut of Hollstein.





	

Their first debut as a engaging couple and after been away of the industry for a month Carmilla and Laura were nervous, they just announced their engagement last month and this was their first time performing as a engage couple.

 

They were rumors about their relationship in the beginning about it was just a show to get more fans and that Carmilla was straight or Laura was cheating on her with apparently her cousin, but the true fans, the creampuffs, knew that their love was real every time Carmilla looked at Laura with a sappy smile on her face on every interview.

 

The two were getting closer to the event a bunch of reporters already in line to take pictures of them.

 

"Ready cupcake?" Carmilla asked Laura taking her hand, Laura give her a last kiss in the lips before getting out of the car.

 

They were a lot of questions around them.

 

_Carmilla is it true that you are not gay at all_

 

_Laura! Laura is it true your cheating Carmilla with another girl_

 

_Are you guys just really doing this to get more fame_

 

They just ignored the questions and went inside, they were photographers and a few reporters a photographer approached them and ask them if he could take a photo of the two they agreed later a report said if she could ask them a couple of questions about her performance and about their engagement, the two smile, finally someone who's really asking the right questions Carmilla thought, they answered the questions and went to their dressing room.

 

"I can't believe that she actually ask us about us and not the rumors" Laura said

 

"I know we should celebrate that" Carmilla said taking the bottle of champagne that was on their dressing room.

 

"Maybe after, now come sit next to me future wife"

 

Carmilla leave the bottle and enjoy Laura on the little couch, they both stared at her rings thinking about how they got engaged Laura laugh at the memory.

 

"What's so funny?" Carmilla asked

 

"Just remember the time you proposed, you were so nervous and gotten the whole day planned"

 

"Yeah and you cut me when I was about to ask you"

 

"It's just I also was planning on proposed to you later that night but everything was just so beautiful I couldn't wait"

 

"Well the good thing we both said yes"

 

They both shared a passionate kiss and only break to breath they rested their foreheads together.

 

Hours later and they were getting ready to do her performance they hand changed into something more themselves, Carmilla was wearing her leather jacket, black jeans a black button down with a gold tie with her wavy hair down, Laura was wearing a black cocktail dress with a golden necklace and hair hasn't been changed.

 

"Ladies and gentlemen for the first time since her engagement and little time off I present to you Hollstein!" The announcer said the crowd screaming and clapping.

 

Carmilla and Laura walked hand in hand to the stage.

 

"Happy New Year, New York!" Carmilla said and the crowd screamed more

 

"This is a song we both just write we hope you enjoyed just as much we do" Laura said and the sound of the guitar started.

 

We could live forever and suffer

 

Laura stared both walking around the stage

 

Die as one together as lovers

 

 

Carmilla sing next

 

So offer up your daughters your daughters

 

The new moon comes through stone walls to darken lightened rooms

 

The two were walking around the room and the audience was swaying side to side wit the light of her phones up.

 

When the chorus came Laura and Carmilla started walking to the middle of the stage.

 

There's no way for you to fight this

 

No spell for you to right this

 

No way for you to hide from the demon of the light

 

Love will have its have its sacrifices

 

The crowd screamed and clapped

 

Love will be cruel to who it entices

 

Love will have its have its sacrifices

 

They finished staring at one another Carmilla couldn't help but give Laura a very no pg. 13 kiss, at the crowd went crazy.

 

When they finished the crowd stared clapping and screaming Hollstein seconds later they stared screaming kiss repeatedly, and both obey, they shared a very pg 13 passionate kiss.

 

"Thank you New York!" They both said in unison and walked out of the stage Carmilla helped Laura with the steps and they walked back to the dressing room.

 

"I think that deserves a celebration" Carmilla said but Laura got a different idea for the celebration.

 

"I think is better if we celebrate in our little apartment" Laura lean over to Carmilla biting her ear "we can have our own celebration"

 

"Well, when you put that way"

 

Laura giggled and take Carmilla by the hand dragging her to the car outside and they went to the apartment.

 

Once in the apartment neither of them could help but giggled at how much they were stumbled across the hall once in front on the door Carmilla was having a difficult time to open the door when Laura was kissing her neck.

 

Once inside and the door closed Laura stared kissing Carmilla and she waste no time to respond.

 

"You wanna go upstairs?" Carmilla asked and Laura nodded she followed behind Carmilla

 

She opened the door and let Laura go in first Carmilla stood up and kicked her shoes off before sitting back on the bed. Laura took her blazer off and tossed it on the floor. Carmilla just sat and watched as Laura started to unbutton her shirt. Carmilla licked her lips. Laura straddled her hips and wrapped Carmilla’s tie around her hand. She pulled Carmilla in for a kiss.

 

Their kiss was heated from the start as they both fought for dominance. Carmilla slipped her tongue into Laura’s mouth. Laura moaned and grinded her hips down, sending a spark of electricity through Carmilla’s body. Like every time was their first time.

 

She kissed against Laura’s neck, down her collarbone and as close to Laura’s breasts as she could. She cupped them both while going back to kiss Laura's neck. Her heart was beating fast and Laura made little sounds at every sensation she felt.

 

Carmilla laid down and bucked her hips up. Laura pulled down Carmilla’s pants, throwing them to the floor. Laura spread her legs before kissing up her stomach, between her breasts, her collarbone, her chin and then her mouth.

 

She moaned as she felt Laura’s lips against her. She felt a burst of energy and reached around Laura to lay her back down. Their legs were tangled together and Carmilla started to kiss Laura’s neck. Laura moaned at the feeling. Carmilla worked her way down and kissed the top of her breasts. Laura’s hips started to move up and down as Carmilla pulled her bra down. She kissed and sucked the best she could to hear sounds out of Laura’s mouth. Carmilla took advantage of Laura arching her back and unclasped her bra, pulling the straps down her shoulders. She worked her way back to Laura’s neck. She kissed her and felt Laura’s hands on her back, working on her bra. She stopped moving so Laura could concentrate. She sat up and Laura slid her straps down taking Carmilla’s nipple her mouth. Carmilla moaned loudly, grasping the back of Laura’s hair and pulling ever so lightly. Her eyes closed at the feel of Laura’s mouth. She never wanted her to stop. She loved the feeling of Laura’s mouth on her and wanted more. She pushed Laura down on the bed and placed her hands on top of her underwear. Laura was panting, her eyes full of lust.

  
While the two were busy outside the world started to countdown

 

“5, 4, 3…”

 

Carmilla looked at Laura and give her a sweet kiss.

 

“…2, 1… Happy New Year!!!”

 

"Happy new year cupcake"

 

"Happy new year Carm"

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it   
> Did you hate it   
> Let me know on the comments


End file.
